discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Articles Greyface wants abolished/Archive 1
Mr Tea DELETE. It seems to me to be unfunny nonsense. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:44, March 26, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Agree with above. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:44, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Copied to user talk for the editor of the article. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:03, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Radioactive Queen of England DELETE. I love the title but the article's nothing. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:45, March 26, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. It is a cool title. Maybe somebody can write an article to go with it. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:45, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Copied to user talk for the editor of the article. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Lai I don't know. Maybe something could be done with it. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:48, March 26, 2015 (UTC) What if the name was changed to Courier 18? Pope Hilde (talk) 20:49, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Great idea! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:16, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :On second thought, the image is labeled Lai-fu. Maybe that actually means something? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Laifu the home of a sea admiral so has nothing to do with this article. I will redo as Courier 18. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::See Courier 18. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:44, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Applesauce DELETE. Looks like randomness. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I did not find it informative or funny. Pope Hilde (talk) 12:50, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted--editors were IPs. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:16, April 11, 2015 (UTC) America DELETE. I vote to delete America. There's very little there and I don't find it interesting. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:43, March 31, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I posted a note on the primary author's page that by April 10 this may be gone. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:26, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Moved to user talk for the editor of the article and deleted. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:14, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Money DELETE. It's not a hit. Instead it's fully of no goody goody bullshit. (Told primary author and April 10 may be gone). Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:28, April 4, 2015 (UTC) DELETE the article, keep the pic. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Moved to user talk for the primary editor of the article and deleted. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:15, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Chaos (season) REDO. I think we need an article there just not this one. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:24, April 5, 2015 (UTC) REWRITE. But maybe keep some of it as it is chaos. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:47, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Tag changed to Fixit. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:17, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Penis Butter DELETE. I don't find this informative or funny. The authors are all IPs except for one who made a single link. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:45, April 9, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. But I like the link. That could be an article. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Miley as you've already voted delete and it's been over a week, I will enjoy the priviledge of doing this one. I will move it to the use talk of that one named user. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:49, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The letter five Not much of anything here, but somewhat amusing. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:42, April 14, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. To me it's not worth keeping. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Conpromise. What about removing this article and putting this in the Law of Fives? (unsigned: Pope Hilde) 17:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:31, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Should it just be copied over or merged? Pope Hilde (talk) 12:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Agreed. Merged. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:03, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Childrens Card Games DELETE. Another by the author of several of the above. Do we see a pattern here? (Will notify author on talk page). Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 22:11, April 20, 2015 (UTC) MILD KEEP. Not as it is, but I do see some humor in the first two parts of the first line. Maybe keep as part of something else, a joke page? Pope Hilde (talk) 17:21, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I redid the quote, cut the end, and copied it to Random Quotes. I am fine if we delete this. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:38, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Fuckin' Tractor DELETE. Random bits. Will notify primary author. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:23, April 21, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. But keep quotes. I moved one to Hunter S. Thompson and the other two to Random Quotes. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:25, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted. Article moved to primary author's user space. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:06, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Operation Binomial Kumquats QUICK DELETE. Punchline of old Discordian joke with nothing else. Only author is IP. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:34, April 21, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I will do it this time. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:22, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted. Pope Hilde (talk) 18:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ronald McDonald DELETE. I'm vegetarian. Also the "article" tastes pretty bad. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:44, April 26, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Agreed. Pope Hilde (talk) 14:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted and article moved to article's creator's user space. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC)